Lightning Harmony
by IceKyurem
Summary: Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Hiroto all end up in Equestria, thanks to black rips in the sky. Will they be able to handle the pressure when they have to save a world all but one of them don't know?  T for safety. Warning, Brony!Gou
1. New Ponies In Town

"Can you believe it!" a purple unicorn – Twilight Sparkle – screamed excitedly to Spike, her pet purple-and-green dragon, and her five best friends. Her mane and tail were a dark purple colour with lighter streaks in.

"Believe what?" Rainbow Dash – one of her friends – replied. Rainbow Dash, or Dash as she was known to her friends, was a light blue Pegasus with a multicoloured mane and tail.

"Yeah, Twilight, why are you freaking out over something? Normally it's Pinkie who'd be freaking out," a yellow Pegasus with a pink tail and a pink mane drooping over one of her eyes softly chimed in.

"Is not!" a pink pony with an untidy darker pink mane and tail argued.

"Calm down, Pinkie, ah don't want ya to start getting to be a pain in the patootie," Applejack, an orange pony with a tidy beige mane and tail said, trying to calm her pink friend down.

"To answer your questions, I'm not freaking out. I'm just celebrating the fact that Inazuma Japan just won the FFI!" Twilight Sparkle explained, still excited.

"What the hay are ya talking about, Twi'? Ah don't understand what ya mean by 'Inazuma Japen' or 'FFI'!" Applejack asked, not knowing what her friend was talking about.

"Oh, 'Inazuma Japan' is just a football team Twilight recently became a fan of. And the 'FFI' is just a competition," Spike answered, shrugging. He knew that it would trigger a rage moment from Twilight, which he enjoyed watching quite a bit. He thought they were funny.

"Inazuma Japan is NOT just a football team! They are the best football team ever! So don't call them 'just a football team' again, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle raged, as if on cue. Spike couldn't help but giggle a little. "And this is NOT funny!" Twilight continued.

"Twilight, have you gone insane? You seem even more insane than I thought Pinkie was when I heard false rumours that she was planning to kill Dash," Rarity, the last of Twilight's friends, asked. She was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail who liked making fashionable dresses.

"No, Rarity, I have not gone insane!" Twilight replied. She was so angry that her fur turned pure white and her mane changed into fire, a look that could only be triggered by angering Twilight to the max.

"So... I guess I'll be going home," Fluttershy stated, afraid of accidentally triggering Twilight's fire breath of supreme anger, which would (of course) burn down everything in the vicinity. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all agreed with her, saying bye to Twilight before leaving her library to go to their homes.

"I never knew Twilight actually liked a football team! I thought that football was for boys. I guess not..." Pinkie mused while bouncing to her home at the Sugarcube Corner. Personally, she thought Twilight was insane to actually like a football team, but she didn't dare to state it in front of Twilight in case the unicorn got into an unstoppable rage.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie heard a loud boom. Looking up in shock, she saw the sky above her ripping to reveal a black abyss, which she assumed was the cause of the thunder. However, not even the most experienced of pegasi could rip the sky, so the occurrence was quite mysterious to her. Even more mysterious was the fact that the sky was perfectly cloudless with the exception of the rip.

"What is this? Why is this happening?" Pinkie Pie bounced around in a panic, since she didn't know what else to do in this situation. If Rainbow Dash or any other Pegasus was here, they would most likely be able to fix up the sky. It was a pegasi's job to keep watch on the weather and sky, after all. However, something told the earth pony that no Pegasus would be able to patch up the rip.

Right when the pink pony thought that it couldn't get any weirder, a pony plummeted out of the rip. From the looks of it, it was a male Pegasus, though since the rip was so high up in the sky it wasn't very clear. All Pinkie could see was the pegasi madly flapping his wings and scrambling with his legs to try to avoid impact with the ground. Even though his attempt didn't work that well, it still spared him valuable seconds. Enough seconds for another pegasi – a colt who had seemingly mastered flying already - to zoom past the plummeting pegasi and catch him on his back.

But, when Pinkie looked in the direction he had flown from, she saw a circle of fire just up the road. The circle was already quite wide and was growing larger. It seemed to be warming up whatever was inside its diameter as it rapidly widened, soon encompassing Pinkie._ Why does that look so familiar?_ she thought, as the one with flying know-how returned alongside the other pegasi, assuming to have let the other one off of his back since he was now trotting alongside the flight master, who was trotting as well.

Now Pinkie could get a better look at them, she realized that the pegasi she had nicknamed 'Flight Master' was a dark orange colour, with wisps of yellow and red. His mane and tail were white, but not pure-white like her friend Rarity. More of an off-white colour, but not off-white enough to be considered grey. However, the oddest thing about it was that it was spiky and upright, instead of long and flowing like colt's manes usually were. It reminded Pinkie of a show about some people in another world she had watched to try and understand why Twilight was going around spewing the phrase 'It's OVER 9000!'. The title was something like Brag On Drawl X.

The other pegasi, the one who had failed at flying, was actually a light blue with white and dark blue patterns that looked like they were powdered on, yet still blended with the main colour. His mane was short, like the other pony's, but it was more light grey than off-white and it wasn't as spiky. This colt was also wearing a white scarf, which was a bit out-of-place. According to Rarity, scarves weren't in fashion right now, plus since it was only a week away from the Summer Sun Celebration (and also the anniversary of the day Pinkie met all of her friends) a scarf wouldn't be very practical.

"Hey! You two! Who are you? I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie asked. She wanted to get to know both of these pegasi. And then, maybe throw them a 'Welcome to Ponyville!' party.

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie. Pleased to meet you. I'm F-" the grey-maned colt started, before the darkred-orange-yellow one interrupted. "Frozen Silver, and I'm… Golden… Scorch. That's it, Golden Scorch," the spiky-maned colt introduced, after giving the white-blue-darkblue one a little shove with the wing closest to him.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Frozen Silver and Golden Scorch. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Anyway, Golden, how did you manage to replicate the Sonic Rainboom with fire before?" she enquired.

"I don't really know. I was just flying in the sky, practising some rad tricks, when I saw Frozen Silver just fall out of a rip in the sky. I tried to catch up with him and save him, since he's not as good at me at flying yet, but I wasn't fast enough. So I tried to replicate Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, and whaddyaknow, I managed to pull it off. Just with fire instead of rainbows," Golden answered, with a hint of unsureness in his voice. However, Pinkie Pie passed it off as just nerves, being the aloof fun-loving giggle-at-the-ghostly-things pony she was. It was nerves, but those kind of nerves you get when you're telling a lie and you're secretly hoping to not get found out.

Since Golden Scorch was actually lying. Well, telling a half-truth. Golden wasn't actually practising some awesome stunts, just trying out his wings. He had only just fallen out of a similar sky rip, and was trying to get used to flying, when he saw another portal rip open and another pony fall out of it. This pony wasn't used to flying. In order to save the pony, Golden had tried replicating the rapid Sonic Rainboom he had watched over and over again on TV with his little sister, Yuuka. And the names he had made up, they were false too. He had kept the initials of his and his friend's names, but modified them to make them not stand out.

But in order to continue the conversation, Golden asked Pinkie something. "Pinkie? Do you know anyone who knows a lot about other worlds?" He wanted an answer since he wanted to know more about why the rips in the sky had appeared and also how he and Frozen had fallen out of one.

"Well, Twilight has a lot of books in her library. She probably has some about other worlds. If she doesn't, I'd say your best bet is with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but I'm not sure you'd be able to speak with them," Pinkie explained. "I could take you to her place if you'd like?"

"That'd be lovely, Pinkie," Frozen responded.

"Okay then, follow me!" the pink earth pony cheerfully said, starting to walk back to Twilight's library. Frozen and Golden followed her, even though Golden already knew the way.


	2. Evading the Unveiling of the Secret

_Three reviews already? This makes me a happy foxeh. Thanks for the reviews, gaiz and gals, they really motivate me to write~_

_Replies to reviews:  
>ABT ~ No, I don't plan on opening OC submissions right now. Maybe later.<br>Lightning ~ Sorry, I can't spoil anything._

_I don't own InazEle or MLP:FiM, blablabla, on with the fic._

"Pinkie! Wait for me!" Frozen Silver cried, trying his best to keep up with Pinkie, who was more adapt at walking on four legs than he was. He would've considered flying, but he wasn't that good yet. Unlike his friend, Golden Scorch, who might as well have been a bird with the way he flew. Golden was flying just ahead of Pinkie, letting her lead the way, but still proving he was faster than her. All the way along the walk, Pinkie was pointing out landmarks or direction to get to important places around Ponyville ("That path's the way to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack and her family live!" "Fluttershy's house is just over there! Go to her if you have any pet problems!")

Before they knew it, the trio had arrived at the library. Frozen looked surprised at the fact that it was a tree, but Golden looked like he expected the library to be a tree house. Pinkie knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, it opened… to reveal a small, purple and green dragon.

"Hey Spike! Where's Twilight?" Pinkie asked, looking down at the bipedal dragon.

"After a pony fell out of a big black rip in the sky above our library, Twilight and the pony went out to see if there were any more of them. I'm here to watch over the library in case anyone comes visiting. Anyway, who are your two new friends? I haven't seen them around." Spike explained.

"I'm Frozen Silver, and my friend here is Golden Scorch. I'm guessing you already know Pinkie," Frozen introduced. "By the way, do you know if there are any books in the library about other worlds?"

"Yes, there is," Pinkie replied, before Spike could try finding one. "I caught a glance of one just this morning when Twilight called us all over for our weekly 'Highlight of the Week' meeting. It's under the 'O' section." Before anyone could say 'Elements of Harmony', Frozen and Golden were scanning the many shelves of books for anything that looked like an 'O' section, Frozen checking the lower halves of the shelves and Golden taking the higher parts.

Soon enough, Golden Scorch had found a book entitled 'Other Dimensions'. With a little nudge, it fell down; where Spike caught it (he almost stumbled under the weight, though). However, once he managed to get the book open (no unicorns were present, so Spike had to open the book), a problem arose. Golden and Frozen couldn't understand the Equestrian script. Sure, they could understand what other ponies were saying, but reading was a problem.

"By any chance do you have any books in other languages?" Frozen asked. "We've spent so long investigating another dimension we've forgotten the Equestrian Script, hahaha!" Golden continued.

"I don't really know. We don't get that many visitors asking for books in other languages. Most ponies come here to read stories, or to learn more about pony history, not to read books in other languages," Spike explained, yawning.

"Oh…" Frozen Silver sighed. But the light blue colt's stream of thought was interrupted when a purple unicorn with a dark-purple and pink mane and tail walked through the door, followed by a dull yellow unicorn with orangey-yellow bolt patterns on his coat. The new pony's (who Pinkie had temporarily nicknamed Lightning Bolt) mane was short, brown and scruffy, an orange headband doing a bad job of keeping it in place.

"Hi Spike, hi Pinkie. Who are your new friends?" Twilight asked, wanting to know the names of the two new ponies. They looked… familiar, somehow. She couldn't just place a hoof on it, however.

"This is Golden Scorch, and this is Frozen Silver," Pinkie cheerfully explained, respectively pointing to the two pegasi. "And who's your new friend, Twilight?"

"This is Electrick, the pony that fell from the sky just in front of my library," Twilight replied, suddenly realizing something. She glanced at Electrick, then at Golden and Frozen, and back, 'analyzing' them. "Frozen, Golden, Electrick, what do the words 'Inazuma Japan' mean to you?"

"I've heard of them, and from the sounds of it they're pretty awesome. Can't say I'm a fan, though." After glancing over at Frozen and Electrick, Golden took control of the conversation. He was not expecting Twilight, the pony who his sister thought was the 'very very bestest', to know about Inazuma Japan. He certainly did not want the secret being revealed – they already had enough fans in their own world, even more weren't needed.

"Then why are you… hmm, what's that word again… cosplaying as them?" Twilight questioned. Golden needed to come up with an explanation fast, _C'mon, Golden, just make up an explanation!_

"Well, Electrick's a big fan, so he dared us to dress up as them. And then this rip opened in the sky and sucked us in, so I guess that's why we kinda look like them now," Frozen inputted, catching onto what Golden was trying to do. Frozen winked at Golden, and then stared at Electrick, trying to get the message to him.

Under the pressure of the stare, Electrick added, "Yep, that's right." If it wasn't for Frozen's stare, Electrick would've outed himself, Frozen and Golden.

"Anyway, Twilight, Golden did this really cool trick earlier. It was like the Sonic Rainboom, except with fire instead of rainbows!" Pinkie exclaimed, changing the topic. Frozen, Electrick and Golden were thankful for this, as they didn't know how long they could keep up the charade.

"Really? I thought the Sonic Rainboom was one of a kind," Twilight mused, scanning the bookshelves for books on advanced flying tricks, wondering if anything about alternate Sonic Rainbooms was in one. It took all of a minute to realize that Rainbow had taken most of the advanced flying trick books out to try to learn moves beyond Sonic Rainboom.

"Yep, really. I can try proving it, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to pull it off again," Golden admitted. "It might have just been instinct."

"I believe you, Golden," Electrick stated. It wasn't in the cheery voice he usually used, but a more kind and encompassing voice, making the matter seem all the more serious.

"Well, if Electrick believes you, I believe you too," Twilight said, smiling at Golden. Just then, a turtle in a propeller hat flew in through the, still open, door. A sticky note was taped to its shell.

"Hey there, Tank," Twilight greeted Rainbow Dash's new pet. Using her unicorn magic, she unstuck the sticky note and levitated it over to just in front of her, where she tried reading it… and failed.

"I can't understand this note!" the purple unicorn cried in rage. "Those letters… they aren't Equestrian Script."

"Here, lemme try reading it," Golden offered. There was a hope that the script Twilight was referring to was his home language, and he wasn't giving up that hope.

"Okay then, Golden, you try making sense of it," Twilight responded, her horn glowing as the sticky note floated from in front of her to in front of Golden. After studying the note for a few seconds, Golden came up with a response.

"I can almost understand it... Either we have a good imposter here, or…" Golden stated, winking at Electrick, seeming to pass an unsaid message along. Electrick just nodded in response, using what he already knew about magic to try and bring the note closer to him. Unable to cast the telekinetic spell Twilight had, he just made a tilted table out of electricity, let the note drop on it and brought the table closer. As if Golden had written the future (or at least predicted accurately), Electrick managed to read the note. "Yep, that's definitely it."

"Um… Guys, what do you mean?" Pinkie asked, oblivious to what Electrick and Golden meant.

"There's this person we know in an alternate dimension – the alternate dimension we just transported from – and Electrick really looks up to him. However, for some reason, only a few people can read his handwriting, Electrick's one of them. Since it's so illegible, it's pretty hard to mistake for anyone else's handwriting," Frozen explained on a whim. So many half-truths had been told today, and today wasn't close to ending.

"Well, Rainbow Dash is great at pranks. She once pranked a gryphon!" Pinkie exclaimed. "It's probably just her, and the fact that it came attached to Tank is even more proof."

"Anyway, Electrick, what does it say?" Twilight asked. Since it wasn't everyday that a note arrived that only a few ponies could read, she was curious as to what was written.

"It says 'If you are reading this, the current Element of Loyalty's animal guardian must have delivered it, and it is important to know this world is in grave danger. Nightmare Moon will be rereleased on the Summer Sun Celebration, and this time she'll have allies. Be prepared to face old and new enemies.'." Electrick read aloud.

"Hahaha! Pull another one, Dashie! You expect a letter that's dated about a year ago to fool us, well think again!" Pinkie burst out in laughter, almost disbelieving of this.

"Wait, Pinkie, it says 'old and new enemies' in the letter. Almost a year ago, it was only one enemy we faced," Twilight pointed out.

"I say we should get Rainbow back for that prank. It almost fooled us!" Pinkie practically shouted.

"Um, Pinkie, now isn't the time for-" Frozen started, but he was interrupted by collective gasps from Golden, Twilight and Spike. The ponies and dragonling were staring at Pinkie, whose tail was beating on the wooden floor of the library tenfold. No… make that twentyfold.

"P-p-p-pinkie sen-n-n-n-se is-s-s act-t-t-ting up!" she stuttered, trying to stop her tail from beating against the ground.

"What exactly is the big deal?" Frozen asked, not understanding why Twilight, Spike and Golden were making such a big deal of the fluffy tail.

"It's a long story," Spike muttered, "but this probably means that something's going to happen. And since this combination hasn't been catalogued, I don't know."

"There's a list of what the tail twitches mean?" Frozen questioned, surprised.

"Yep, and it grows all the time. Twilight had the idea of starting it so we could understand what my Pinkie Sense was conveyiiiiiinnnnggg…" Pinkie explained, before slurring off. She started collapsing, and soon after Spike, Tank and Twilight collapsed too. Strangely, Electrick, Frozen and Golden were unaffected. After they nudged the unconscious ponies and pets a little (to no result), the trio decided to look outside to see if there were any clues as to what was going on.

And there was.

High up in the sky, a rip-portal loomed. It seemed to be threatening Ponyville, showing that it had more power than them and could use it at any moment. And right below it was an orange pegasus filly, plummeting down while keeping a lame hold on a scooter. Without thinking, Electrick took control of the situation, using what he knew about his magic to create a net out of solid electric energy. However, it seemed like the orange filly was falling too fast for the net to securely catch her. At this rate, she'd fall into the net and bring it down with her.

_No cookies for guessing who Electrick is. Just a nice pat on the back, because you evidently know InazEle quite well. Anyway, guess who's gonna appear next? Hint: Not the other CMC members._


End file.
